Embodiments presented herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices in which a junction termination extension region is utilized.
Breakdown voltage of the reverse-blocking junction typically serves to limit the maximum reverse voltage that a semiconductor device formed with a p-n junction can withstand. Such a blocking junction may comprise, for example, a p-n junction of a thyristor, a bipolar transistor, an insulated-gate transistor, or a corresponding junction in a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET). Avalanche breakdown occurs in such a device at a voltage substantially less than the ideal breakdown voltage because excessively high electric fields are present at certain locations (“high field points”) in the device under reverse bias. A high field point of a blocking junction under reverse bias usually occurs slightly above the metallurgical junction along a region of curvature, such as that at the end of the junction.
Conventional semiconductor devices may utilise any of various structures and methods to achieve an increase in the breakdown voltage of a p-n junction. For example, junction termination extension (JTE) regions are utilized near terminated portions of the p-n junction. In general, a JTE region may be considered as a more lightly doped extension of a heavily doped semiconductor region that adjoins a lightly doped semiconductor region to form the foregoing p-n junction. The principal function of the JTE region is to reduce the high concentration of electric fields that would otherwise exist in the vicinity of the terminated portion of the p-n junction, and especially at the high field points, by laterally extending the blocking junction.